wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Earths
Current known or inhabited Earths are not all specifically named in the Worm Universe. As of Arc 28, there were over a dozen Earths accessible from Earth Bet.Cockroaches 28.5 Some contacted worlds are unknown to the general public and were classified. Over two years after Gold Morning,Our best count right now, excepting areas we cannot fully access, is that portals, devices, and tears between realities are currently allowing access to forty-seven Earths. Six of those Earths have been blocked off due to implicit threats or are fundamentally inaccessible. Two more have been closed off at the request of their denizens. Earth Aleph, which most Earth Bet residents are or were familiar with, has been blocked off as well. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.1 there were 47 cataloged Earths, of which nine were currently inaccessible.Our best count right now, excepting areas we cannot fully access, is that portals, devices, and tears between realities are currently allowing access to forty-seven Earths. Six of those Earths have been blocked off due to implicit threats or are fundamentally inaccessible. Two more have been closed off at the request of their denizens. Earth Aleph, which most Earth Bet residents are or were familiar with, has been blocked off as well. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.6 There are many, many Earths that are not easily accessible. Each Shard resides on another Earth (or multiple Earths), linked through the dimensions. Indexed Worlds Earth Aleph Earth Aleph is the home to the Travelers. It is a world that diverged paths from the time of Scion's first appearance. This world has variations of everyone born before said appearance (about 30 years before the start of Worm), though anyone born after may not have a duplicate in Earth Bet. It is much closer to the world of the readers than other Earths, even Earth Bet, but it still has capes. However, they're much weaker than the ones on Earth Bet.You follow the lame ass superheroes and villains we’ve got running around, and the three or four who’re maybe actually worth something. You’ve followed Earth Bet, all the stuff that goes on with the real heroes and villains. - Excerpt from Migration 17.5There were capes in Earth Aleph, barely C-list by our standards. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 As duplicate of the part of the population that earth bet has at least with people over 30.Anyone younger than 30 doesn’t exist in both universes. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 26b Following Gold Morning, Earth Aleph was sealed off from the rest of the multiverse.Interlude: End Earth Bet Earth Bet, also known as Earth B,Migration 17.3 is the main setting of Worm. It is believed to have diverged from Earth Aleph around 1983Gestation 1.x. It is the home world to Taylor and the majority of the other capes in the story. Bet has dollar coins instead of bills, major terrorist attacks did not occur here, but the damage that people with superpowers did more than compensated. The Cold War fizzled out when Scion entered the pictureUnlike the major players in the Cold War, the monsters he was thinking about weren’t so rational that they’d stand down with Scion in the picture. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y and interfered with nuclear weapons testing.That's essentially it. Scion was stopping raiding groups and paramilitary groups in Africa and the Middle East, and then began to respond to weapon testing in much the same way. Scion shot down one test missile from a country away and then hit the launch facility. This wasn't widely publicized, but it did have ripple effects in terms of culture and America's military spending/focus. Part of Scion's motivation in doing so was to prevent a scenario where the shards couldn't find hosts (for much the same reason, he would have gone out of his way to stop, say, String Theory). Part was Norton's instructions. But the countries basically realized that it wouldn't work. - Elaboration on spacebattles by Wildbow There are the remains of an abandoned base on the Moon that was being created by Sphere.Sphere became newsworthy when he took on a project to build self sustaining biospheres on the moon. - Excerpt from Interlude 11d"“Nine-eleven didn’t happen here. Endbringers did. They have one dollar coins in this America, not bills, and they phased pennies out. Um. There’s an installation on the moon, half-built and abandoned. I don’t know. Stuff is different.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.6 Superhero comics are somewhat less popular and developed on Bet than in the real world.Wildbow on SufficientVelocityComment by Wildbow Earth Bet had a population of roughly 6,979,019,555 in 2011, according to the Number Man.The best case scenario is that Earth’s population drops steeply over twenty years, until it settles to forty-eight point six percent of where it currently stands. Three billion, three hundred and ninety-one million, eight hundred and three thousand, five hundred and four. Give or take. - 14.y (Donation Interlude; Legend) Two years following Gold Morning, Bet was undergoing evacuation and had been deemed uninhabitable. Threats included disease, pollution from abandoned chemical and nuclear sites, and lingering parahuman threats.@ Boosher – a big part of what was being talked about in other similar articles was the threat of bandits, bad weather, the wasteland and chasms, unstoppable robot armies, the food shortages. - Glow-worm P.1 • Earth Bet has been deemed uninhabitable. Contrary to popular belief, radiation is not a major concern. However, many industrial sites were either destroyed or have weathered the last two years of neglect poorly, with chemicals leeching into groundwater and settling in valleys. Terrible numbers of deceased humans and other living species have led to other health concerns, particularly in previously heavily settled areas that received heavy damage. There will always be those who attempt to hold onto what we have lost, and many persist in trying to maintain some existence on Bet. However, new incidents arise on what seems to be a weekly or twice-weekly basis, with one in three having to do with powers, the powered, untended tinker technology, masters, and lingering threats. We may one day return to Bet, as some groups have fervently expressed a desire to do, but we have a great deal of work to do before this is possible. It may not happen in our generation or our children’s generation. Be aware that if you choose to return to Bet (and most authorities agree you have the fundamental right to do so) you may have to re-apply for entry and you will very likely be putting your well being in peril. - Glow-worm P.6 Some areas experienced unseasonably cold weather, with contaminated snow and groundwater. American refugees travelled for days to reach a portal to Gimel, and faced screening from authorities before being let in.Glow-worm P.1 Earth Gimel Earth Gimel is an alternate Earth connected to Brockton Bay Bet, which seemed to have diverged from other human occupied earths roughly five thousand years ago.The deviation point seems to be nearly five thousand years ago. Several teams are working on analyzing the sites where humans settled, looking for the cause of extinction. - Excerpt from Imago 21.5 There were a rare few native settlements. It was an underpopulated world and was designated for evacuation of much of the East Coast. As of two years after Gold Morning, there were five points of settlement on Gimel, with civilization growing outward from those points. It had been checked by thinkers to ensure that it was somewhat safe, but much of the planet was still unexplored.Earth Gimel has been partially explored and checked by thinkers. There are no guarantees. Except for some rare indigenous colonies, it is unsettled. Gimel has five major points of settlement, with civilization finding its foothold around these points. The City, as of yet unnamed, is the primary US point of settlement and one of the primary waypoints. The City is a megalopolis with a commonly cited population of fifty million. The American colony on Earth Gimel and associated territories became known as Gimel.US.Glow-worm P.3 It and the surrounding areas had a population of roughly 50 million. The major city established on Earth Gimel after Gold Morning was simply known as "The City".11:11:47 Moonsong: And your family? Your parents? I liked them when I saw them. 11:12:00 Cap: alive. we’re in the city. they’re trying to come to terms with things 11:12:35 Cap: things are really coming together like crazy. new skyscrapers every day, new stores. good and almost like a city in Earth Bet but it isn’t really home 11:15:08 Moonsong: It isn’t. We’re in the city too. 11:16:17 Cap: You and your folks? they’reokay? 11:17:40 Moonsong: They’re good. Dad is taking a shot at mayor or councilman. We’ll see what happens - Glow-worm P.2Earth Gimel has been partially explored and checked by thinkers. There are no guarantees. Except for some rare indigenous colonies, it is unsettled. Gimel has five major points of settlement, with civilization finding its foothold around these points. The City, as of yet unnamed, is the primary US point of settlement and one of the primary waypoints. The City is a megalopolis with a commonly cited population of fifty million. Earth C The Earth containing New York C, in the Epilogues.Teneral e.2 Possibly another name for Earth Gimel. Earth Dalet Earth Dalet is an alternate Earth set up for refugees prior to Gold Morning. Zion attacked there in his rampage across the Earths.You should know, Scion just hit Dalet. It’s ugly. Getting worse with every attack. - Excerpt from Imago 21.4 Earth He Earth He is an alternate Earth used to evacuate Western Europe and Northern Africa minus the English speakers. Earth He was under attack. Western Europe and Northern Africa, minus the English speakers. - Venom 29.9 Earth Zayin Earth Zayin is an alternate Earth used as a refuge. Sleeper followed into this world, presumably through a portal near his home in Mordovia,Mordovia bubble hit. Sleeper has been roused, last tracked en route to Zayin portal. Casualties unknown. - Extinction 27.3 and would later "subsume" it.One Earth was already lost to us, destroyed by Scion in the first day he'd been traveling universes. The South American refugees who had fled through there would be either eradicated or reduced to such a small population that it barely mattered. Earth Zayin, too, was gone, subsumed by the Sleeper. - Cockroaches 28.5 The very fact that he entered Zayin causes everyone else to write off the whole dimension as a lost cause and hope he remains there.The largest settlements that remained, the most obvious targets. There was one in Zayin, but the Sleeper had followed the refugees in there. Even if it still stood after Scion's visit, there was no helping any of the refugees there. - Venom 29.9Sleeper. I could see him, sitting on a lawn chair on a balcony, reading a book out loud to himself. More trouble than he was worth. I let him be. - Speck 30.4Sleeper is still in Zayin and seems contained there. - Glow-worm P.6 Earth K A world with its own United States of America, that sold supplies to Gimel.US.The last big convoy of materials and trucks were from another Earth, and they’re part of what’s being held hostage. The delivery folk from Earth-K aren’t budging because they aren’t abandoning their delivery, even though they’ve been told they can go. The government from United States of K is getting upset because their people aren’t home, workers aren’t conceding anything else, and construction groups aren’t either. - excerpt from Flare 2.3 It's possible that this is officially named Earth Kaph. Earth Mem Another world colonised from Bet, which had sporadic contact with Gimel.US and was considered safe. Earth Mem has been partially settled by others from Bet. We are currently trying to establish some kind of communication and link. For novice explorers and those looking to settle new territories, we would encourage Gimel and Mem as largely safe options. - Glow-worm P.6 Likely the home to another specifically American colony. Earth N Tattletale visited this world on a mission.Maxtag: Tattletale took on a new mission that’s taking her to Earth N. She’ll be busy for a short while. - Glow-worm P.7 There was a portal to this world from the City on Gimel in the Norfair span.Daybreak 1.2 It was considered one of the corner worlds.Reddit post expounding this theory Youtube video showcasing the pronounciation of Nun This post stated that one could easily reach the corner worlds from "noon".corner worlds are closer in a way. go to noon, go to wherever from there. - Glow-worm P.6 Earth Samech Earth Samech was a Cauldron controlled Earth.“Someone’s saying he’s hitting Samech. It’s one of the Earths Cauldron was going to watch over. There’s only Dragon, the Guild and some Protectorate guys there.” -Excerpt from Venom 29.01 Earth Shin Sometimes known as Earth S. A world with parahumans, but no superheroes. Non-powered people are treated like second-class citizens. There was a takeover on a global level by supervillians, a group called 'The Supreme'. Said villains are very well organized by their leader: Goddess.Lausanne RP Earth Tav A world dedicated to Australian refugees, with a population of just over two million people. The largest settlement was attacked by the Yàngbǎn with the intent of conquering the planet for the Chinese Union-Imperial, but their attacking force was annihilated by the Simurgh.Cockroaches 28.4 Earth Achat The Europe of this world was home to a toxic mold which caused illness in an expedition sent by a former Earth Bet government.Exploring the uncharted is exciting, but if you aren’t equipped, you can come to harm, even if the world is uninhabited. One ex-Bet government (which shall remain unnamed) sent one expedition to Earth Achat. The Europe of that world was home to an invasive species, which grew as a tubular mold in dark, shadowed spaces, particularly in forest. Eating food exposed to the spores these molds created causes stomach cramps that progress to reflexive vomiting over the course of two to five days. The vomiting then lasts another two to five days, causing death by dehydration for any who don’t receive care. - Glow-worm P.6 Earth Chamesh This world had some native inhabitants. A family from Bet accidentally blundered into a settlement there that the Guild was in the process of contacting, causing much confusion.Do not travel to inhabited worlds. Absolutely do not make first contact. ... a family traveled across Earth Chamesh and happened across a settlement we were currently talking to. Much confusion and concern was had and we are still recovering. - Glow-worm P.6 Unindexed worlds Shamrock's World The home Earth of Shamrock. Contained live-in temple-schools.Interlude 18.z (Donation Bonus 4) Sveta's World The home Earth of Garotte. There were legends of "branded" all over the world, demons or abominations that would come and kidnap people.Venom 29.7 Contessa's World The world Fortuna was home to. Eden's crash-landing tore a hole into this world, allowing her to cross over and encounter Eden directly. This world seemed to have a very low level of technology, and Fortuna was unaware that people with dark skin existed.Interlude 29 Doctor Mother's World The world Doctor Mother was home to. Eden's crash-landing tore a hole into this world, allowing Doctor Mother to cross over. Eden's World The Earth where Eden crash-landed, tearing holes to Contessa's World and Doctor Mother's World. Cauldron constructed their compound around her in Côte d’Ivoire. This world featured a number of monsters created by Eden's impact.The world carried on with rather a few more monsters in it. There was no time travel involved. Contessa's world was just backwards in many respects (and much colder overall). - Spacebattles Other Refugee Worlds Also colonized as of Gold Morning were a South American world that had their main settlement obliterated by Zion, and an unnamed world conquered by the Chinese Union-Imperial and used as their base. There were over a dozen worlds colonized from Earth Bet at this point. Other Inhabited Worlds There were a number of other known worlds with native civilisation as of two years after Gold Morning. Among the most notable, all of which had parahumans, were: * A world embroiled in war. * A theocratic world. * A world filled with Case 53-like monsters.there is a world not far from us which is at constant war. there are tears in reality they can use to reach us and they have a lot of incentive to do so. they have parahumans too. there is a theocratic state which is more distant but they have some parahumans too. there is a world of monsters like Weld and his irregulars. there are others, smaller. there are probably others who we haven’t been told about. - Glow-worm P.8 Corner Worlds A nickname for Earths that were relatively inaccessible and sparsely populated. Many of the small colonies on these worlds were dominated by Parahuman dictatorships. Despite being accessible directly from the City, Earth N was sometimes considered one of these. Trivia *The Earths within the Worm Universe are mostly named after the letters in the Hebrew alphabet. ** The known Earths correspond to letters numbered 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 13, 15, 21 and 22. ** Achat and Chamesh are named after numbers instead; the Hebrew numerals for one and five. Category:Places Category:Earths